


can we kiss forever

by mrocznoduszki



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: Where Skywing elf and human girl cross their paths and can't stop walking the same one ever since.*title is the same as kina's song*





	can we kiss forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all gays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+gays).

Asya had always secretly dreamt about having a knight, in shining armour, who would protect her from all the dangers of this world.   
But she had never thought her knight would turn out to be her worst enemy at the same time.   
She still wasn't sure why these people from other human kingdom had tried to kidnapp her. Yes, she was a daughter of noble man of Katolis and yes, marrying her would mean a lot of useful contacts inside the kingdom, but she had two other sisters, more beautiful and willing to follow someone's lead. So why her? She didn't know, but she knew thanks to who she had stayed safe.  
She had showed up from nowhere and knocked most of them down before she had gotten hurt by the arrow. Asya had managed to disarm last of her kidnappers when finally she realised who was standing by her side.  
The elf groaned in pain when she tried to pull an arrow out of the arm. It was visible on pale, blue face that she was struggling and wanted to scream, but she tried to keep herself in pieces. Asya starred at girl for few long seconds, unsure what to do. She was told many times that she should never trust an elf, but yet she couldn't leave this girl behind. After all, she had saved her. That's why Asya reached her side slowly, trying not to scare dark-haired who budged when noticed human by her side.  
"Just go before they come back." She groaned again and few tears of pain rolled off her cheek. Asya didn't know what kind of elf exactly she was, why she was in Katolis, but she understood that leaving elf here would be cruel of her and probably would end up in elf gettin even more hurt by locals.   
"I'm not leaving you behind. You saved me and now I have to make sure you get this arrow out." Elf shot her unamuzed look when she rolled her eyes.  
"Stop being so noble and just go."  
"And you better stop being so stubborn." Asya grabbed elf's healthy hand and literally dragged her into direction of the nearest village. They didn't talk much, mostly because elf was groaning all the time and because they wanted to get to medic as fast as possible.   
The villagers of course got terrified when they noticed an elf and wanted to attack her, but the look at Asya's face stopped them from doing anything. If anything could scare them more than sight of an elf was a furious teenage girl in elegant clothes with house's emblem covered in blood. Girls walked together to medic's house, who to Asya's suprise, at first said no to healing an elf, ready to kick them out.   
"I'm a daughter of councilman Lord Ibraheem and I promise you if you don't help me, he will find out about it." Asya crossed arms on her chest and shot a dead look at doctor who suddenly got pale. Everyone knew her father as really strict man who cared deeply about his daughters, especially after their mother's death. Not helping Asya would mean end of the business for the man so he finally agreed to heal an elf, who at first objected and was about to run away but Asya's hand on her arm stopped girl from moving. After few minutes, many sarcasstic comment from skywing elf, as Asya realised her white wings resembled the ones from her history book, the arrow was out and doctor let them go, pleased to lock his door behind them. Asya watched elf adjust her dressing before she finally crossed her eyes with human.   
"Thank you." She sounded so sincere and Asya found her heart beating faster than usual. She tried to blame it on crazy day she had, but it wasn't true.   
It was because of that elf.  
"Wait!" The elf turned around, suprised to hear Asya's voice. Human knew that the longer she was trying to hold up their seperation, the more it would hurt later, but she just couldn't. How possibly could she let her leave without learning her name?  
"... I think you need to rest a little before you depature. It's not safe to travel at night here anyway." Asya felt her cheeks getting red when elf quickly reached her side, with eyes glued to human's face and small smirk on her lips.  
"... You just don't want to stay alone, don't you? Poor little human."  
"Yes, actually you're right. I'm poor little human and..." Asya grabbed skywing elf's hand before giving her a wide smile.  
"I need my knight in shining armour."

Few months had passed after that meeting. Asya had gotten back to her home and so did Keya, that was her name. The war between Katolis and Xadia had finally ended thanks to Prince Callum and Rayla and Asya caught herself thinking all the time if her skywing elf had survived. When they had been saying goodbyes, Keya had warned Asya not to look for her, even after the war. She was a warrior and she was sure to fight in the final battle with rest of her team. So why did Asya keep thinking about those sleepless nights they shared in that cave, in each other's arms, placing soft kisses on each other's skin?  
"Asya, is everything ok?" The human quickly nodded, trying not to show how lost in thoughts she was. Seeing Prince Callum and Rayla so happy, holding hands in front of everyone and not caring what anyone thought should make her happy, especially because she had grown up at some point with Callum so his well-being meant a lot to her. So why whenever she looked at them, her heart ached so much?  
"I have someone who I think you should meet." Asya allowed Callum to walk her through the ballroom with soft smile on his lips. She wasn't really in mood for meeting new people, especially from higher social class like her own, but she trusted Callum enough to know that he would never do anything to make her uncomfortable.   
"They're waiting for you over there." She looked anxiously at him when prince gave her reassuring smile before going back to his partner who also smiled a little. Taking deep breath, Asya walked into the balcony which was lightened by full moon light. At first she didn't see anyone and was just about to go inside, but then...  
"... How is my princess doing?" Asya's eyes grew bigger when she finally noticed in the dark corner...  
"... How do you think I can be doing without my knight in shining armour?" Human laughed quietly before running into familiar arms. She had grown a little bit, got some new bruises and she was definetly dressed differently than her usual outfit, but Asya didn't complain. After all she was Keya, her beautiful skywing elf.  
"What?" Keya laughed, her hand brushing gently skin on Asya's cheek like she had used to do many months ago.   
"I can't believe you're real." Asya admitted, with her eyes tracing every inch of elf's face to make sure it really was her.   
"Then kiss me and you will see." Keya teased, but she didn't have to say it twice as Asya grabbed her face and placed gentle, yet passionate kiss on elf's lips.   
"...Wow, I guess you miss me a little bit, huh." Keya laughed quietly, when they finally managed to catch their breath. Asya smiled in response, with her hand in short dark hair when she rested her forehead against elf's.  
"You have no idea how much."  
"... I missed you too, Asya." Elf cracked a soft smile when she placed soft kiss on her little poor human's nose.  
"Good, then we will have something to talk about when we get to my room." Asya grabbed hand of suprised by her boldness Keya before she headed to her guest room in the Katolis Palace. She knew that next morning she had to thank Callum and Rayla for this suprise, for now she just needed to spend some time alone with her knight in shining armour.


End file.
